


What One Can Get from Flesh and Bones : A Poem Based on 'Separation Anxiety' by Okaeri_Kairi

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fan-poem, Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: ... I swallow the pills of bitterness, drown in an ocean of anxiety....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okaeri_Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaeri_Kairi/gifts).



> Inspired by Okaeri_Kairi's 'Separation Anxiety'; this fanfic is based on Minatu's Mafia AU, an AU where Yuuri and Victor are members of a Russian mafia (go check that fanfic if you haven't read it yet; it's so cool!) 
> 
> The Mafia world seems so dark and blurry in the mind of most people (including me). So, beside the 'separation anxiety' itself, I also try to pour the darkness and brutality of this world. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Another notes : I make this poem in Yuuri's POV

This harsh world is the land we live in  
All this cruelty is the everyday meal  
The rigidness is in everything we deal with  
And we take a sip of horror in every second of our life

We found greediness in every gold  
We found sorrow once we got the supremacy  
We were beaten at the same time we betrayed 

Sometimes I lost in the middle of the dark  
Not knowing which path to choose that can brings me to you  
I swallow the pills of bitterness  
Drown in an ocean of anxiety  
Still, afraid of not seeing you

But in the middle of this aphotic, you come to illuminate  
In agony we tighten our bound  
Within the fresh flesh we learn brotherhood  
In every fracture of our bones we get strength  
And through the blood that flow in our veins  
We achive love


End file.
